


sacrament

by asterismal (asterisms)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisms/pseuds/asterismal
Summary: "Marry me."





	sacrament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat) in the [TomarryFlashExchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomarryFlashExchanges) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dark Harry, marriage proposal

“Marry me.”

The words slip out unbidden, but as Harry thinks it over, he decides he doesn’t want to take them back. 

When he was a child, he used to dream of having a family. 

Now that the whole world is in his grasp, placed there by the very monster he was once destined to kill, he finds there’s no reason to hold back. Why shouldn’t they get married? Why shouldn’t he have his family, bound by law?

If this is what he wants, who could stop them?

Voldemort turns to look at him. “Why would I do that?” he asks. 

From anyone else, the question might be rude. 

“Because I want to tie myself to you forever.” The truth is far more complex than just this, but this selfish core is perhaps what Voldemort will understand best. To this day, he is more a construct of magic and will than a man, but Harry loves him. 

He _ loves _ him—in spite of all those who once said he shouldn’t, all those who will never have breath to say so again.

“I’ve already done that,” Voldemort says. 

He reaches out to touch Harry’s scar. Harry lets him.

“I want to do it again,” he says, leaning into Voldemort’s touch, “I want _ more_.”

This desire, Voldemort knows well.

He smiles and says, “I will.”


End file.
